This invention relates to golf clubs, and, more particularly, to a golf club which includes a projection on the sole which is skewed relative to the face of the clubhead.
Golf clubs are commonly provided with a projection or rail which extends downwardly from the sole of the clubhead. The projection is intended to engage the ground as the clubhead is swung toward a golf ball. Some golf club designers apparently believe that the projection advantageously affects the ability of the clubhead to move through turf or dirt and/or the ability of the clubhead to strike the ball.
Such projections generally extend perpendicularly to the face of the clubhead. However, if one examines the sole of a used clubhead, marks on the sole which are caused by golf tees or other objects as the clubhead is swung usually do not extend perpendicularly to the face. Such marks usually extend away from the heel of the clubhead and toward the toe either in a substantially straight line or in a curved line. When such marks appear on the sole, the clubhead is not moving in a direction which extends perpendicularly to the face during impact with the golf ball. Any projection or protruding part on the sole which is perpendicular to the face is not aligned with the direction of movement of the clubhead.
In accordance with the invention, one or more projections or protrusions on the sole of a clubhead extend rearwardly from the face and away from the heel. The projection can be straight or curved, and at least a portion of the projection extends at an angle of about 5.degree. to 15.degree. from a plane which is perpendicular to the center of the face. The projection is aligned with the direction of movement of the clubhead at impact and allows the clubhead to pass through impact with minimum resistance.